The Sister From Hll
by NewGirl
Summary: Set in the future (2015). I'm bad at summaries, but it's P/C-ish. R/R please!


****

The Sister From H*ll

#1

Disclaimer: You all know the drill. I don't own anyone you recognize from the WB, but I do own the other characters that are not on the show or anything else.  
  
**ANGEL...**  
  
**Fact: **I don't know my mother.  
**Fiction: **My dad, mom, and I are normal.  
**Fact: **I don't know the rest of my family.  
**Fiction: **I'm JUST a witch.  
**Fact: **I'm half witch half demon.  
**Fiction: **I live in New York. (I did until about yesterday when we moved)  
**Fact: **We now live in San Francisco. (According to my father only 10 minutes away from my mother's house)  
**Fiction: **I'm begging my dad to take me to see my mom. (That's where we are going)  
**Fact: **We're just dropping in on them.  
**Fiction: **I took 4 hours getting ready. (I took 7)  
**Fact: **They probably will not ever care that they haven't seen me since I was 5 and will tell me to stay away.  
**Fiction: **I think my parents will get back together.  
**Fact: **I don't know why my parents got spit up. It doesn't seem like they should have by the way my dad talks about her. (If you know what I mean)   
**Fiction: **I'm 14(I'm actually 11)  
**Fact: **I'm really really really really really nervous!!!!!!!  
  
Angel E. Turner  
****************************  
  
**FAITH....**  
June 14, 2015  
  
My name is Faith Turner.  
I live in San Francisco with my mother. (Phoebe Halliwell)  
I don't know my father.  
I'm 11 years of age.  
I'm a witch!  
I HATE demons!   
I hate it when my family talks about my dad behind my back. (I know they do)  
I feel different than my other cousins that are witches.  
I really want to meet my dad.  
I don't know why my parents got split up. It doesn't seem like they should have by the way that my mom talks about my dad...::cough cough:: (I listen in on conversations that I'm not supposed to)  
I REALLY have a crush on my whitelighter!!! (He's really hot)  
I gotta go the doorbell rang.  
  
Faith E. Turner  
***************************************************  
  
Faith Haliwell sat at the kitchen table writing in her journal. She thought about why she felt so different from everyone else. She knew why she was different from people outside of her family. She's a witch. That's why, but she felt like she was somehow different from her family.   
  
She had just written her biggest secret (well one of her biggest secrets) in her journal when the doorbell rang. She quickly got up tied the ribbon on her journal and ran down to the basement (her room) and put away her journal. Then she ran back up stairs, and found her mother walking to the door. Phoebe opened the door, and greeted the two people standing there with a smile. It was Melinda and Piper.   
  
"Hey Melinda," Faith said.  
  
"Hey girl. What's up? Vanquish any demons lately?" Melinda said as she dropped her sleeping bag and bags on the floor.  
  
The cousins in the Halliwell family always greeted each other that way because any other person would have considered that weird, and they liked that.  
  
"No, you?" Faith replied.  
  
"Nope," said Melinda. Then the girls both smiled and laughed. Faith grabbed Melinda's hand and pulled her into the kitchen to go to her room.  
  
"Pheebs I really appreciate you taking in Melinda while Leo and I go away. We just really need the vacation," Piper said as Phoebe and her older sister walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. Faith and I love having Mel stay over," Phoebe said with a half smile.  
  
"Pheebs, I know what's going on. You don't have to fake anything with me," Piper said walking over to her sister and grabbing her hand.  
  
"Next week is Faith's 12 birthday. Which also means it's..." Phoebe trailed off at the thought.  
  
"I know, sweetie," Piper said.  
  
"What if they don't come?" Phoebe asked her sister with worry.  
  
"If we know them, and we do...they'll come back. They are allowed to now. They'll come." Piper said reassuring her sister.  
  
"The hard part is telling Faith," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yep," Piper replied as the two sisters look at the basement door and hearing the giggles of two young girls.  
**************  
  
"Dad?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Uh...didn't you say you had something to tell me?" Angel asked.  
  
"What? Oh, uhh yeah," he replied.  
  
"And...?" Angel prompted.  
  
"And I thought we should stop somewhere first to talk before we go to see everyone," Cole said. Angel hadn't noticed that her dad had pulled over and that they were in front of a cemetery.  


"Why are we here?" Angel questioned her father.  
  
"It's time you know the whole truth," Cole replied getting out of the car. As did Angel, and the two walked up to the mausoleum.  
******  
  
"Melinda, we will only be gone for the weekend ok?" Piper said to her daughter before leaving the house with Leo.  
  
"Yeah, I know Mom. We have only been over this like 100 times," Melinda said.  
  
"Pheebs, if you need anything just call the hotel we are staying at, and call if..well..call if THAT happens. Okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I will Pipe."  
  
"Okay, we gotta go. Bye Love ya," Piper called as she left the house and got into the car with Leo.  
  
"I swear sometimes your mother gets a little too worked up," Phoebe said to Melinda.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it," was her reply.  
  
"Uh, Mom what did she mean by '...if THAT happens...'," asked Faith.  
  
"Uh...Faith why don't we go back to your room and watch a movie?" Mel asked.  
  
At that moment it was obvious that Melinda knew the whole story. The whole story about Cole, Phoebe, The Elders, the twins, and well.. a few things that can go unmentioned for now.  
  
"Sure. Mom can we fix some popcorn?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yeah uh just---,"   
  
"Mommy?" asked a young voice of six.  
  
"Sweetheart what are you doing up?" Phoebe asked as she went over and picked up her six-year-old son.  
  
"I heard Mewinda, and I wanted to come down," said Jason.  
  
"Okay. Girls is it okay if Jason watches the movie with you?" Phoebe asked the two girls.  


"Yeah, that's fine. Come on," Faith said as she took her little brother's hand and lead him into the basement with Mel behind.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe, they'll come. I can feel it," Mel said. And with that she walked down stairs.  
***********************  
"Look I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to understand I couldn't tell you," Cole said to his daughter. He had told her the whole story. Everything. He didn't want her to get to the house and see just how much he hadn't told her.  
  
"Wow," Angel said with a sigh, " That's much."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you still love her?" Angel asked him suddenly.  
  
Cole stared at his daughter in shock. They had talked, but never like this before. Cole took a deep breath ready with his answer about her mother.  
************  
Jason, Faith, and Melinda all were asleep on Faith's bedroom floor. Melinda had fallen asleep in the bean-bag chair, and Faith was on the floor with Jason leaning up against her.   
  
Quietly, as to not wake up Melinda or Faith, Jason slowly got up and went up stairs. When he entered the kitchen, he glanced at the digital clock on the microwave: 11:25 P.M. He shrugged one shoulder and walked into the living room. He pulled a chair up to a shelf, climbed from the chair to the table, and reached up to the shelf.   
  
He felt around for the black box, grabbed it and climbed down. Jason left the chair there and walked over the the couch. He climbed up on the couch, and opened the box.  
  
Scanning the contents inside the box he found the book he was after. Jason had found the box when he was only four, but even then at such a young age, he understood what was inside.   
  
The book really wasn't a book at all, but a photo album. He skipped a few pages until he found the pictures with HIM in it, and by HIM he didn't mean himself. He meant his father.  
  
Jason look at the pictures just gazing at his father. Jason tried to imagine what he was like and if he even missed him, but no such luck came.   
  
When Jason had found the photos he looked at the back of the first one with his father in it and saw that it read: June 21, 2005 Phoebe, Angel, Faith, and Cole. Jason saw that the picture was taken in a hospital, and he knew then something his mother hadn't (or couldn't) tell him or Faith. Faith had a twin, and their father, Cole, was with her.  
  
Jason hadn't told Faith about this because A.) She might not believe him and B.) His mother didn't (or couldn't) tell them for a reason. That some reason Jason was curious about.   
  
The young six-year- old boy flipped through the pictures until he found the last one with Cole in it. The twins were five or six, Jason couldn't tell, but that was the last picture in the album.   
****  
Angel had fallen asleep on the rest of the drive over to the manor so Cole turned around and drove home. He also thought that waiting one more day would be a bit more safe.  
***

****

Faith...   
June 15, 2015  
I have this REALLY bad feeling. Like something bad...no evil is going to happen. I always seem to get this feeling when a demon or a warlock is going to attack, but this is stronger. A lot stronger. I'm also really mad because I haven't seen Max, my whitelighter, for two weeks! I'm his only charge, well Jason and I are. Max is 14(AND REALLY HOT!) I cried the first time I met him, because he told me how he died. Max's mother was a witch, but she and his father died when Max was only 3. He was raised by foster parents not knowing he was a witch, and when he was 13 he was attacked by a demon. The demon killed him, but also gave him this premonition of his parents deaths. The look on his face...I'll never forget it. For some reason I just always felt like he was meant to be my whitelighter. Now, I know a witch isn't supposed to fall in love with their whitelighter, but look and Piper and Leo! Well I also felt like writing today 'cuz I have this felling that my family is hiding something from me. My whole family hiding something BIG!  
Gotta Go  
Phone Rang!  
  
Faith E. Turner

***

June 15, 2015

****

ANGEL...

My father actually brought me home last night! I can't believe it! Home...last night! Of ALL nights! I was going to get to see my mother! Everything would have been fine, but NOO. I fall asleep and he thinks "oh she's waited 6 YEARS why not one more DAY!!!!!!" The nerve of that man! Okay, I'm ranting so sue me. My father's an ADA. I'd win. He went to work an hour ago. I've got something in mind to do today. Boy, will he be shocked!

***

Angel shot up in bed after she heard the garage door shut. Her dad just left and...well...she had something she wanted to do. Angel opened the door to her dad's office and looked around. There must have been 15 box's in that room, just filled with cases and such. She walked over to her father's desk and saw the picture of the two of them at Angel's favorite place in New York. She picked it up to reveal a key under it. The key to her fathers desk drawer. She slid the small golden key into the lock and turned it with care. Opening the drawer she saw a small wrapped box. Probably for her birthday, but Angel slid it aside. She finally found what she was after. The picture of her, her father, her mother, and her twin sister. For Angel's entire life she knew she had a twin. Her father told her when she was old enough to understand. Grabbing the picture she shut the drawer and locked it. Angel slid the key into it's rightful place, and walked out of the office. How much she waned to see her mother, to know her, but most of all just to have her hold her. Angel walked outside. The sun was bright...obviously it was June, but Angel loved it as if she had never seen such a thing. Swiftly she walked into the house to shower and change. Angel had many things to do today. One being getting rid of a demon with a demon's help, and no not her father.

***

Faith was the last to wake up that morning. She sat up, stretched her arms, and stood. Walking up the stairs she noticed something on the floor, and went back too see what it was. A dagger! Faith picked it up, and ran up stairs to the kitchen to get her mom.

"Well, hello there sleepy head," Phoebe said cheerfully to her daughter.

"Mom, I found this in the basement," as Faith said "this" she handed the dagger to her mother.

Phoebe took the dagger from her daughter, and examined it. She knew what it was. She had had so many memories attached to this thing. It was the dagger Cole tried to kill her with, but realized he couldn't. It was the dagger she used to cut his hand with when she faked his death. It was one of the many symbols of the love that they had, but the puzzle was: how did it get down there?? Cole had the dagger! Did he come here in the middle of the night? Is he even in San Francisco? All of these questions ran though her mind, but then she was brought back by her daughter still looking at her.

"Mom?"

"Oh, uhh it's nothing sweetie. It's mine. One that was left here by a demon a long time ago. It's nothing to worry about," Phoebe said reassuring her daughter.

"So, what are we doing for breakfast?" Melinda said walking into the kitchen with Jason at her tail.

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Any objections?" Phoebe said.

"No!" was the reply of all three of the kids. 

Phoebe laughed at the response. She set down the dagger on the counter and started to get the materials needed for the pancakes. 

"Anyone want to help?" Phoebe asked. Faith and Melinda looked at each other and shook their heads. Then Phoebe looked at her son. She couldn't get over how much he looked like his father. 

"Jason, do you want to help me?" Phoebe asked her son. Jason nodded his head in a very childish yes, and walked over to his mother. 

"C'mon Mel, let's go back to my room," Faith said, and the two girls ran down stairs.

Within an hour and a half the four had eaten, showered, changed clothes, and were ready for about anything that day. Trust me they were going to need that!

***

Angel was dressed in what she liked to call her "VD Clothes." VD standing for Vanquishing Demons. (Stupid I know, but hey this is my fan fic!) It was either a pair of jeans and a tank top or halter or her camo pants and black t-shirt, but either way she thought she looked ready for a fight. Angel walked down into the mausoleum. It was hard to believe she was here last night, and she still knew the way. One of the few good things about being half demon. She could know her way around a place she had never even been before. If her dad found out she left the house without calling him to tell he would be mad, but that was part of her "Master Plan." You see she was going to be home WAY before her father even got there. 

"James?" Angel called as she walked down the stairs. Angel noticed something about the place that she didn't the night before. There was a pillar that had been knocked down by something, and Angel didn't want to know from what. ("Death Takes A Halliwell") 

"Hey Angel," James said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Are you ready for some big bad demon killin'?" Angel asked with a smirk.

"Yeah."

"Good, but we have to stop somewhere first," Angel replied grabbing James's hand and leaving the mausoleum.

***

"Hello?" Phoebe answered the phone.

"Hey, beautiful," said a male voice on the other end.

"Hey, Trevor," Phoebe replied with a smile.

"Are you smiling? I think your smiling. You sound like it," said Trevor.

"How can someone 'sound' like they're smiling? That is really odd, Trev," Phoebe replied.

"Isn't it?" he said.

"Okay, what's up?" Phoebe said as she walked over to her closet to get something to wear.

"Well, I was thinking since you can't make dinner tonight for reasons still unknown, cough cough..."

"Trevor, babe I told ya. Piper is getting back tonight, and we're are going to have a sister's night out," Phoebe said.

"Alright. Well, can you make lunch?" Trevor asked, almost begging.

"Okay," Phoebe said once again with a smile as she found what she was looking for. Her plain black halter and dark blue jeans.

"Now you're smiling. I know it! I can't pick you up, but I'll meet you at P3..say..11:30?" Trevor asked. (Piper turned the club into a cafe during the day.)

"See you then," she said.

"Bye, love ya," he said.

"...Bye."

She heard the click on the other end, and then she Turner...uh..turned off her phone. (Just had to do that...sorry...no wait I'm not!) She was about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe?" it was yet again a male's voice...not Trevor's, but very familiar. Very **VERY** familiar. 

They talked for a while...well...HE talked for a while. Phoebe just every once in a while added in her own "uh huh's" and "yeah's" and one very important "that'd be great!"(With a bigger smile than she had on the phone with Trevor.)

The phone conversation ended with the male saying a good-bye that Phoebe didn't want, and Phoebe saying next to nothing because of her shock. She hung up the phone with the biggest smile she had had in the longest time. Today Phoebe had a lunch date...with her ex-husband, and what she had picked out to wear today was just to dull for a date. 

Phoebe grabbed a very nice afternoon lunch date dress, and went into the bathroom to shower. Completely forgetting about the date she had made with Trevor.

***

Paige had Melinda, Faith, Jason, Tatiana, and her two kids in her house right now. Tatiana (Piper's younger daughter) had stayed with Paige last night because she wanted to hang with Rachel (Paige's daughter). Jason and Patrick(Paige's son) were the only two boys in the Halliwell/Turner/Matthews/Wyatt/Smith family. Paige had Mel, Jason, and Faith there because Phoebe had called and said that she was going on a date, but didn't so who with. So, Paige assumed it was Trevor. Phoebe had been dating Trevor for about 8 months now, and Paige didn't like him, but Phoebe liked the guy so Paige put up with him.

***

"Look, Angel, why are we here?" James said as they walked up Prescott street. Angel had said that they needed to go somewhere first before they did any demon vanquishing acts.

"Because."

"That's not an answer," James said.

"Okay, James, you sound like my father," Angel said.

"That's scary."

"I know!"

Angel had gone up to one of the Victorian houses (Dan's old house) and was ready to knock on the door. When James pulled her wrist away.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" he asked her.

"One-hundred percent," was her reply.

"I just hope your father decides to spare my life when he finds out what your doing." James muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Angel asked him even though she heard what he said.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Angel took a deep breath and rang the door bell. She heard foot steps, and then, "I'll get it!" When the door swung open Angel stood there face to face with.....herself. Of course Angel knew who that was, but Faith...well...Faith didn't.

"Your father is going to kill me," James said to Angel.

**************

SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD

In a torch lit chamber stood five hooded figures. All discussing what to do about there little problem of the TWINS.

**Dark hooded figure #1: **We must find them.

**Dark Hooded Figure #2: **I know. It's obvious where they are though. We can get them.

**Dark Hooded Figure #1: **DO NOT underestimate their power. They are very strong separate, and if they are together then they will be even stronger.

**Dark Hooded Figure #3: **What about the witch and the traitor? What do we do about them?

**Dark Hooded Figures #4 and #5: **Leave them to us.

*************

There has been a story told through generations of both good and evil. This story no one has forgotten. The story goes that one day twins will be born from a demon-human hybrid and a witch. A very powerful witch. The demon too, very powerful. The story tells that one of the witches parents will be human, and that the two human halves of the parents will offset eachother. Making their children powerful, but the first two will have the most power. With the human halves offsetting eachother, it makes their children from their supernatural halves. Demon and witch. 

It's told that the twins must be separated by the age of five or their powers will fail to exist. That making them vulnerable to the dark side. With their powers gone The Five would take them, and raise them. Giving them powers of darkness, and then maybe just a death. If separated they must be trained to fight, because at the age of twelve their fight will come. Their fight against The Five that they and they alone must fight. Using strength...not power. Most can't tell the difference, but the twins can, and will. The day shall come...when they fight, and if they lose they become permanent slaves for the dark side. No one knows what will happen if they win. It's foreseen that they will not win anyway.

**************

Phoebe Halliwell walked down the hall of the firm. Wow...after so long she was meeting her husband....ex husband like this! Phoebe walked up to one of the doors that read: **Cole Turner**. Phoebe knocked...and waited for an answer. 

"Come on in," Cole said. He was on the phone so Phoebe walked over to a chair and sat down. Cole had an ear to ear smile the second he saw her.

On the other end of the phone Cole heard the answering machine pick up, and heard his daughter's voice.

  
"This is the Turners, we're not in. Leave a message and we'll get back to ya." BEEP.

"Angel, where are you?.....Look when you get this call me back. Your probably still asleep anyway. Bye" Cole hung up the phone.

"Well, Mr. Turner, I'm here," Phoebe said.

"I can see that Miss Halliwell," he replied.

"So.....where are we going?" Phoebe asked.

"I was thinking about going to this place that I've heard great things about. Supposedly it's a club at night and a cafe in the afternoon. P3?" Cole said with a smile.

"Oh, that place. Yeah I hear it's great," Phoebe said also smiling. Then her smile faded.

"What is it?" Cole asked her.

"How's Angel? I mean, have you told her?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, I have. She really hasn't said much. If I didn't know any better I would say that she is avoiding the subject." Cole said.

"Well, Cole..." Phoebe trailed off on her sentence.

"What?"

"There's a lot that has happened since you two had to leave. And..." Phoebe trailed off again.

"You didn't get remarried? Did you?" Cole asked half playfully and half serious.

"No, I'm not married." Cole sighed in relief, but Phoebe didn't notice.

"You?" Phoebe asked.

"Me? Oh, no. So, what was the 'and' about then?" he said.

"Cole, Faith doesn't know." Phoebe said not wanting to see the look on his face.

"What?! You didn't tell her?!" Cole said trying to keep his voice down.

"Cole, please. How the h*ll do you tell your daughter that..."

"Well, I managed," Cole said cutting Phoebe off.

"You know Cole, I had a lot to tell you today," Phoebe said calming down some, "but right now...I just can't talk to you. It's too much." And with that Phoebe walked out of his office leaving Cole there with a look of hurt all over his face.

*****************

"Oh my g*d....who the heck are you?!" Faith yelled. Faith had stood at the front of the door looking at....whoever this person was for about five minutes. Paige heard the yell, and ran to the door.

"Oh no," was all that Paige said as she saw Angel.

"I take it you have no clue who I am," Angel said to Faith.

"Does that matter?" Faith replied, "You're like my double mint twin! This is unbelievable!"

Jason was now standing at the doorway too. "Angel...." was all that Jason said.

****************

Phoebe hadn't gone straight home. She needed some time to think. So, now she was driving to P3. She had lost her appetite, but she really didn't feel like going home right now. Facing Cole was too much. She had planned everything she was going to say. She just didn't think he would react that way when she told him that she never told Faith about the story, or the fast that she was...well...half demon. Phoebe pulled into the P3 parking lot, and got out of her car. She had the day off work. She was going to use her time wisely since she had to work tomorrow. She had gotten a job as a child psychologist. The good thing was that she had the flexible schedule she needed to take care of her kids, and fight demons. Walking into the cafe she saw Trevor sitting at a table for two by himself, he had a glass of wine, and was tracing the top of the glass with the tip of his finger. That's when it hit her. Phoebe had completely forgotten about her lunch date with Trevor. Phoebe walked over to Trevor hesitantly.

"You're late," he said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," she said.

"Did you forget?" he asked as she sat down across from him.

"To tell you the truth...yes. I did forget, but it's just because..."she nearly let it slip about Cole.

"Just what? That you didn't want to go out?" Trevor asked. 

"Trevor, baby there is not reason to get defensive here. I forgot because...well..I got a call right after you called. It was an...old friend of mine, and I was asked out to lunch by this friend of mine. I hadn't seen this friend in a long time, and I just completely forgot. I'm really really sorry," she apologized.

"This "old friend" of yours wouldn't happen to be a guy. Would it? Tall, dark hair, blue eyes?" Trevor asked her.

"Uh....yeah," she hesitated, "Why?"

"He's here," Trevor said while nodding over in the direction of the stairs. It was Cole. He had followed her to P3. How did he always do that?

********************

Cole walked up to Phoebe with his mind set on talking to her. It was obvious that he hadn't gotten in his car and followed her, but shimmered. When Cole saw the guy Phoebe was talking to, Cole's stomach turned. Cole was jealous. Big time jealous. One of the many things Cole wanted to do now that he was back in San Francisco was to hold Phoebe in his arms and kiss her. Just kiss her with as much passion if not more as he did the first time they kissed. Cole loved her. He still loved her.

**~~FLASHBACK~~**

Angel: Do you still love her?

Cole took a breath: Yes, I do. A lot. Probably even more than I did the day we left. Probably even more than I did the day we got married. The real question is...does she still love me?

~~Back To Real Time~~

"Cole..."Phoebe said while standing up.

"Phoebe, we have to talk," Cole said.

Trevor looked at Cole with a mix of jealousy and confusion on his face. Trevor had no idea who this guy was, but he knew he didn't like this "Cole" Guy. 

"Cole I know that. It's just..." Phoebe was cut off when her cell phone rang. Phoebe looked at Cole and then reached into her purse for her cell phone.

"Hello?" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe? Hi it's Paige...uh...see we kinda have a little..uh..problem here. 

"Paige, whoa whoa slow down. What's goin' on?" Phoebe questioned.

"Your daughter's here!" Paige exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know my daughter's there...I dropped her off with her brother." Phoebe said not understanding what Paige was saying. Phoebe looked at Cole again...and Cole had a stunned expression on his face.

"What brother..." Cole mouthed to Phoebe.

"Nothing..." She mouthed back.

"No, your OTHER daughter is here...yeah, you know...ANGEL!"

"Oh, G*d."

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Okay, uh...I'll be there in a minute...I'm at P3 now. I'll just come over."

"Okay, bye."

Phoebe clicked the power button on her cell phone, and looked at Cole.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Angel is at Paige's," Phoebe said.

"What?! Okay, I'll come with you..." Cole said.

"What the h*ll is going on here, Phoebe." Trevor asked.

"Uh..Trevor, I have to go home, like, now. I'm SO sorry for being late, and I will make it up to you, I promise. But now...I have to go. Bye." Phoebe kissed Trevor on the cheek and with that Phoebe and Cole walked out the door.

***************

As Phoebe and Cole walked to Phoebe's car Cole just had to ask:

  
"He your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is," Phoebe said with a little sadness in her voice.

"You don't sound too thrilled," Cole said.

Phoebe didn't like talking to Cole about Trevor so she decided to change the subject.

"Cole, why would Angel be at Paige's house?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know." Cole said as the two of then got into Phoebe's car.

The rest of the ride was fairly silent.

"Cole..."Phoebe said at the same time Cole said, "Phoebe..."

"You go first," Cole said.

"No, you," Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe...come on what is it?" Cole asked.

"Look, I'm sorry. I should have told Faith a LONG time ago about you and Angel, but I was afraid to. I was afraid that if I told her you and Angel were supposed to come back when they were 12 and if you didn't she'd have gotten her hopes up. I was also afraid that if I brought it up...it be too hard on me. I've missed you...a lot, so bad to the point that even the mention of your name hurt me. I hated having to let you go. I loved you." Phoebe said.

That one word stuck out in Cole's mind..."LOVED." Past not present. Cole's stomach turned again for the second time that day. 

"Phoebe, I shouldn't have come down that hard on you for not telling Faith. I've just...been so mad that Angel and I had to leave. That anger found it's way out onto you. I'm sorry," Cole stopped, but only for a few seconds, "Phoebe, what did you mean by Faith's brother?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Jason, Faith's brother. Jason...uh..he's six, and he's your son." All the while Phoebe was looking straight at the road.

"Son..?" Cole said.

"Yeah, son. I was pregnant when you left. When the Elders found out they thought it best you didn't know. They thought that you would be more reluctant to leave. I knew you would if you knew I was pregnant."

"Of course I would have Phoebe! Knowing that you were carrying my child, I would have!" Cole exclaimed.

Phoebe dismissed his outburst. He had every right to be mad. She wasn't going to stop him, but she kept her voice at an even tone.

"He looks just like you...the dark hair, blue eyes, cute smile. He's your son. Why wouldn't he be cute?" Phoebe said as they pulled up into Paige's driveway. Phoebe and Cole got out of the car.

"Does he know about me?" Cole asked Phoebe referring to Jason.

"I never told him, but he knows. He found the photo album." Phoebe replied. Cole and Phoebe walked into the Victorian house.

"Paige, Faith, Jason?!" Phoebe called. A young girl at the age of 11 walked out of the living room. 

"Dad, I can totally explain..." Angel said. Phoebe was now near tears at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh, you better..."was Cole's reply to Angel. 

********************

Dr. Jonathan Smith walked down the hall of the hospital. He was getting ready to go on a break, when he was paged to the front desk.

"Paging Dr. Smith. You have a phone call. Dr. Smith to the front desk." Said one of the women at the front desk over the intercom.

John sighed and turned around in the opposite direction. When he reached the phone he pressed the line that someone told him his call was on.

"Smith." John said into the phone.

"Hi, you never called. Don't you remember me? Jennifer? From the club? ," said a woman. 

"Paige?" John asked.

"Dang! You caught me!"

"What's up?" John asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that Phoebe's daughter and ex-husband showed up today."

"What?!" 

"Yeah, and I need you here." 

"Why? Paige, look my shift is up in two hours, can't you wait that long?"

"I guess. I'll leave the kids with Piper." Then she said to Piper..."That's okay with you. Isn't?"

John heard his sister-in-law mumble a yes. 

"Look John, I gotta go. Love you." Paige said.

"Love you too. Hey, can you put Jennifer back on the phone?" John asked playfully.

"BYE, John."

"Bye."

John hung up the phone just as he was called from the other end of the hall. There were bunch of EMTs and many doctors surrounding a woman that the EMTs had just brought in.

"Dr. Smith, you better get over here." Yelled a co-worker of his. 

John ran over to where everyone was as they were pushing the bed down the hall into a room.

"What do we have here?" John asked.

"Her name's Kate Turner. That's all we have on her. Multiple stab wounds. When we got there the police hadn't caught the guy. He took off like a bullet." said one of the EMTs.

"Did you say Turner?" John asked.

"Yeah. Kate Turner." the EMT replied. 

"Must be a coincidence," thought John. He shrugged the thought off.

"I want you to get some more information on this woman. Find out if she's got family around here you can call. Now!" John directed one of the nurses.

"One, two, three," a few doctors called as the lifted Kate from one bed to another on three.

"Okay people let's do this..." a co-worker of John's said.

**********

"James, I told you to make sure Angel didn't leave the house, and you go off with her!" Cole said with anger toward James.

"I know, Cole, I know. I just..."

"No, you don't know, James. Because if you did, you wouldn't have let her leave!" cried Cole.

"Look, I know your angry with me but..." James began.

"Angry? Angry? Angry doesn't even begin to describe it, James. You went behind my back. I had your word that you would help me on this. I had your word that you were going to help me look after her."

"Dad! Dad!" Angel said trying to calm her father down, "I made James take me."

"Angel, I told you to stay at the house," Cole said calming down some.

"I know, Dad, but I just wanted to get a start on these...what did you call 'em?"The Five." Angel said using air quotations, "Pretty lame name if ya ask me."

"She knows about them?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Yes, she knows. I told you she knows all of it." Cole said.

"Well, not ALL of it, Dad. You still didn't explain why the heck the Elders had to get in the middle of this." Angel said.

"Because they always do," Paige put in, "They always have to be involved."

"HOLD IT!" yelled Faith.

Cole turned around, and he was now facing his other daughter. Faith. 

"Faith..." Phoebe began when James's cell phone interrupted her.

"Turner," James answered.

"Turner??!" Phoebe mouthed to Cole. This one just smiled.

James's expression changed drastically from what it had been before. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"What?!" James said into the phone,"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Angel asked her uncle. James stood there. His expression impossible to read, "Uncle James..."

"Kate's in the hospital," James said looking at Cole, "It was them. You no it was THEM!!!"

"Alright. Alright. James relax. She's got to be fine," Cole said trying to calm down his brother.

"Relax? Relax?! Cole, my wife's in the hospital, and you're trying to tell me to relax!" James yelled, and then he shimmered out.

*******************

The slow steady beat of the hospital heart monitor was the only thing that kept James knowing he was awake. He fought every urge he had to go to the underworld and kill The Five with his bear hands. They had done this to his wife, they had put her in a coma, and James was going to make sure that they paid. James sat there in his wife's hospital room glad that his older brother wasn't there. A few years ago was when they actually met. James was Cole's brother, granted Cole was a few years older than James. But brother's none the less. When Cole was three was when James was born, but unlike Cole he was taken away by the Source when he was a month old. Raynar was the one that raised James. When James was eight he ran away from the Source and Raynar. Branded a traitor for life. He was found in New York by a young witch named Margaret who then took him in as her own. When James turned nineteen Margaret was killed by a demon, but someone else in her coven took James in. That was when James met Kate. The witch that took James in after Margaret died had a daughter. Named Kate Reeder. Now Kate Turner.

James respected his brother, even grew to...yes...love him, but right now James needed to be alone. He didn't want someone standing there repeating themselves saying everything was going to be okay and that things will turn out for the best. No, that's not what he needed. He needed to hear Kate's laugh, he needed to see Kate's smile, but he wasn't going to get that right now. This was the closest he could get. Seeing his wife with stitches and bruises. There was a slight knock on the open door, and a doctor walked in.

"Mr. Turner?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, that's me. Is she going to be okay?" James asked while standing up from the chair he had been sitting in.

"I'm Doctor Smith. Right now your wife's condition is very serious. There was no internal bleeding, but she has a broken rib, arm, and wrist. She probably put up a fight," the doctor continued.

"That's Kate for ya." James said with a very faint smile.

"Mr. Turner, I'm afraid all we can do now is wait and hope."

*******

****

SOMEWHERE IN THE UNDERWORLD

"YOU IDIOTS! You went after the wrong witch! I said the twins mother not their aunt. What do I have to do to get you fools to listen correctly. I feel like I'm speaking to five year olds!" The highest member of The Five had found out that the lowest two had nearly killed Kate Turner. That wasn't the witch he wanted hurt.

"We're extremely sorry, Alexious. We weren't sure which traitor and witch you meant." Trembled one of the demons that had hurt Kate.

"Now you know, and can go after the correct ones this time!" Alexious yelled. "Do I make myself clear? Trait? Daemion?"

"Yes…yes brother. We understand." the two trembled together this time.

"Where are the other two?" Alexious asked with a threatening tone.

"Dominique and Jager were coming when we left the witch for death." trembled Trait.

"I have been waiting a long time to go after these girls. I can not wait around for those two to show up!" Alexious exclaimed.

"Wh…why…why MUST we go after them. Why not let them be?" Daemion asked.

"Why?! I'll tell you why, you fool. We're demons; they are half witch half demon. We kill witches..."

"Yes, but..but we are demons as you said. So, their kinda like us.." Trait said.

"No! Their only part demon because their father is part demon and a traitor non the less. And I swore to myself 50 years ago that I would somehow someway take my revenge on Belthazor for what he did to me." as Alexious said this he brought up his hands to his hood. His hands had burn scars on them. Alexious pulled back his hood, and his face his burned from energy balls. On his neck he had a giant scar from a sword wound.

"Death," Alexious continued, "is the only correct punishment for what he did, but first we torment him by killing his family."

**********

Faith, Angel, Leo, Cole, and the Charmed Ones were in the kitchen. Piper had sent the other children upstairs for the time being so that they all could talk alone. Across the table in seemed that Faith and Angel were having a "glaring contest." Faith was winning. 

"Are you girls even listening?" Phoebe questioned her daughters upon seeing what they were doing.

"I've heard this already from Dad," Angel said and then looked at her father, "Do I have to stay in here. I want to go see Aunt Kate."

"Not, now. James needs to be alone with her." Cole said.

"What about Hunter? Isn't someone going to tell him that his mother's in the hospital?" Angel questioned.

"Hunter is staying at a friends house for the day. He doesn't need to know now." Cole said.

Angel sighed knowing that she was not going to win this argument. In all her life she had never once won an argument with her father, and she wasn't going to start now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Faith asked her mother. Phoebe took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to answer that question yet.

"Your mother wasn't ready," Cole answered for Phoebe as he noticed Phoebe wasn't ready to talk about it. Ding-Dong! 

"Who the hell is that?" Piper asked to no one in particular. She got up and walked out of the kitchen to answer the door. While Piper walked out Jason snuck in. He walked over to the kitchen table and casually slid into his mothers lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Phoebe asked her son in a playful voice.

"Nothing," he replied innocently. Phoebe smiled and kissed her son's forehead. He giggled yet never took his eyes off Cole and Angel.

Jason reached out his arms to Cole and said, "Daddy."

Angel ran a hand through her jet-black hair and sighed, "A brother too?"

"Yes, a brother," Phoebe replied.

"Okay, so these five, what do we do about them?" Faith asked.

"Vanquish them," Angel said as if it were SO obvious.

"Ah, guys can you go into the other room while your father and I talk?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, sure," Faith said as she got up and took her brother's hand to lead him out.

"Sure, whatever," Angel said while she got up too.

"Angel," Cole gave her a warning tone.

"Alright, alright," she sighed again and followed her new siblings into the other room. Leo and Paige look at each other and they too left Cole and Phoebe alone.

"What do we do?" Cole asked as he got up and started pacing. Phoebe got up also, but to stop Cole from stressing out. She placed her hands on Cole's arms and looked up into his eyes. This a position Phoebe hadn't been in with him in a long time. Cole looked into Phoebe's eyes, and without thinking leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was filled with such passion that Phoebe couldn't push back the giant urge to return his kiss. Because they were so caught up in the moment neither one noticed the visitor at the door walk in with Piper behind him. Piper's expression was one with wide eyes and a look of understanding that it was hard for the Phoebe and Cole to resists.

"Old friend, huh?" Phoebe heard from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. One person. Trevor.

*****

Upstairs Melinda, Tatiana, Rachel, Patrick, Jason, Angel, and Faith were in their hang out room. The girls, minus Angel, had spent all winter break working on it. There was a Ping-Pong table, a TV with a video game system, and a computer (with internet). Faith had logged on and started to IM her best friend.

A/N: I'm not going to put SNs just incase they are real, so adjust

Faith's BF's/Kara's SN: Hey girl. 'Sup?

Faith's SN: N2M here JC . O btwdid I tell you I have a twin. :: Says with a GIANT smile and calmly ::

Kara's SN: LOL No really. What's up?

Faith's SN: No really. I'm dead serious. She's here now with my dad. They just moved here from NY.

Kara's SN: Dang! You're really not kiddin'.

Faith's SN: Yeah, tell me about it! She's like "The Sister From H*ll" And I JUST met her.

Kara's SN: That bad?

Faith's SN: Yeah, she's buggin' me about lettin' her on her SN to see if her friends are on. (Like she has any) Later girl. 

Kara's SN: Later!

Computer: Good-Bye!

Angel glared at her sister. "The Sister From Hell, huh?" She leaned closer to her twin so the were an inch apart, "You haven't see anything yet." She smiled and as Faith got up and she slid into the seat to log on.

******

James sighed as one of the nurses walked in to check on his wife for the tenth time in the last fifteen minutes. There had been no change in her condition, and James felt like he could scream. The nurses said that they were doing everything they could for his wife, and that they would just have to hope. He should have known that something like this was going to happen. Moving to California had been a big mistake. Kate's coven was back in New York, and so far San Francisco wasn't the best place for their family. James had moved out to California 4 months ago. Cole was getting transferred, and James thought that it would be better for Hunter. He was just six, and James couldn't even begin to imagine what Hunter would say if they lost Kate. James didn't want to think about it. 

*******

Trevor turned on his heel to walk out of the house as Phoebe pulled away from Cole's arms that had wrapped around her waist. Phoebe rushed to the front door to talk to Trevor. Piper saw Cole shake his head and sigh.

'She's moved on with her life, Turner. It's time you do the same,' Cole thought to himself, but the other part of him argued: 'Don't you say that you idiot! You remember what happed when you left. She loves you...don't let her get away this time!'

Just has Trevor's hand was closing in on the door knob to leave, Phoebe grabbed his arm, and turned him to face her. 

"Trevor, wait," Phoebe said. Trevor's expression wasn't one of jealousy and pain, but of mockery.

"Why? It's not like I care...witch," Trevor replied.

"What...."

Trevor's form shifted into a demon. A crush velvet red robe draped over his shoulders. His face was bone and gray, and his eyes nothing but black. He was one of them. He was a member of The Five.

"It's not Trevor," his voice was now harsh. Not like the one he had used so many times to utter Phoebe's name. Phoebe felt like an icy finger trailed down her back. "It's Trait. I am the second of The Five."

"No..." Phoebe took a step back from the monster.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled as he ran into the foyer of the manor.

"Traitor," Trait said with disgust, "Pretty little witch isn't she?"

"If you touch her..." Cole started to threat.

"Oh, but I already have," Trait said with a sinister smile. Cole's face twisted into hate and rage. Belthazor was loose, and ready to attack.

"Daddy?" Faith stood behind her sister on the last step of the stairs. The red and black demon turned to look at his daughters. Fear was written on Faith's face. Angel knew already so it wasn't a shock to her. Jason jumped up behind Faith:

"Let me see!"

"Go upstairs!" Faith yelled. Jason obeyed immediately as he heard the sound of his sister's voice.

Trait flung his hand out sending Angel threw the banister of the stairs and into a wall. Blood dripped from her forehead.

"No!" Faith ran to her sister's side, and helped her up. Angel and Faith locked eye's with understanding. Angel's hand slipped down to her back. She pulled out an Athame. Faith stepped out of the way as the dagger flew through the air into the demon's shoulder.

"Dang! Missed." Angel yelled at herself.

"You'll pay for that half-breed!" Trait ran over to the girls and grabbed them both. Just before the instant of running into the wall, they shimmered out.

*******************

Kate's eye's fluttered open, closed for a few seconds, and then opened again. James felt her sturing, and lifted his head off the bed.

"Kate, you're up..."

"Angel."

"What?" James questioned.

"Angel. And Faith. The Five have them. They're in trouble. Hunter. Where's Hunter?" Kate was ranting. James placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kate, Hunter's okay. He's at a friend's house." James assured her.

"Who's?" She answered, still not satisfied with the answer her husband gave her.

"Kyle's. Kate please lay back down. You're still hurt." James said. Kate listened to him, and put her head back down on the pillow. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She stayed that way for a long time. Then:

"They're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." She closed her eye's once more, and then fell asleep. James leaned over his wife, kissed her on the forehead and said:

"I hope you're right, Kate. God, I hope you're right."

********************

A dark alley? This was where the twins were going to face The Five? What a lovely battle ground. ( A/N: Hey, I had to put my sarcastic remarks in this chapter. --chough cough-- last chapter.) As soon as Trait had shimmered the girls to the alley he had shimmered right back out. Maybe he knew he'd loose and took off? Yeah, right. 

"We should get out here. Now. You're still hurt, Angel," Faith said. Angel was about to protest when:

"You two aren't going anywhere." Alexious. 

Two hooded figures were coming towards Angel and Faith. The twins turned around to run the other way, but to their disappointment the other three demons where there. Four of the five demons were in crush velvet red robes, but the fifth, Alexious, was wearing a deep blue one. 

"Hey, look. You guys all look great together. Will you wait here while I get my camera?" Angel mocked, but two of the demons looked up at their leader.

"No you idiots!" He roared. Angel tried to suppress a giggle, but to no avail.

"Glad you think that's funny half-breed, but we'll see who has the last laugh." Alexious said.

Phoebe and Cole were standing at the entrance of the alley, but weren't coming in. A shield had been placed at the entrance. No one could get in. Angel looked at her sister. They clasped hands.

"We'll do this. Together." Angel said.

The demons advanced on the two girls. When they came within three feet of them the first one went on fire. Then the next, and the next, and the next, and then Alexious. The shield at the entrance broke and Phoebe and Cole rushed to their girls' sides. 

"Dang it!" Angel said while stomping her foot.

  
"What?" Phoebe asked with worry.

"Dang it, dang it, dang it! I forgot the marshmallows." Angel said. The flames of the demons still roared.

"I don't think this is anytime to be joking," Faith said.

"Who said I was joking? I wanted toasted marshmallows!" Angel said as her mother laughed. Cole and Faith each cracked a smile. Phoebe out an arm around Angel's shoulder.

"Trait, the second of The Five my butt," Phoebe uttered. Cole took his daughter's hand, and they walked down the alley.

A tall boy stood in the shadows, and smiling while glancing at Angel, he shimmered out.

Hope ya liked it,

NewGirl

PS: I will do a sequel, but it will not be out too soon. I have to make you guys think about the boy! Hehehehehe. I'm evil. I know. 

Also, this was one of my very first fan fics, so I know it's not very good. R/R please! J 


End file.
